Kal-I338
} |-| Mark V= } |-| Gen 2= } |caption1 = Kal-338|homeworld = Sargasso|birth = June 4th 2525|species = |gender = Male|height = 6ft 9in (Without Armor) 7ft 1in (In Armor)|haircolor = |eyecolor = |affiliation = Unified Earth Government|rank = Lieutenant|tag =I338 |caption = |realname = Kal Omegus|spartantag = I338|hair = Dark-Brown|eyes = Brown|specialty = Demolition, Hand-to-hand combat|status = Alive|servicenumber = I338|unit = Incognito Company (Formerly)|born = June 4th, 2527|cyber = }}Kal-I338 was a Spartan III from Incognito Company who fought alongside Jay-I425 on Requiem and the Ark, earning the respect of Jay and his sister, Jayne-I428. Kal, however, never gained respect for the two, as he hated friendships. He was first deployed in 2540. Kal was also one of the few candidates in Incognito Company who was a cat-2. He was part of Anchor team after receiving his Mark V. Kal often used a Battle Rifle and a Shotgun, using them heavily while fighting the Banished. The only reason he chose a shotgun over a standard Magnum pistol, is that he thinks that the standard pistol is "weak" compared to a shotgun, which is somewhat true, However, he always rejects the use of the magnum, even if his life depends on it. This ideal started after he witnessed two civilians become brutally murdered by the Covenant, with these citizens using Magnum pistols. Spartan-I338 prefers to wear grey and green recon armor. However, when he wore the Mark V armor, it was red CQC armor. Incognito Company Kal was taken into the project when he was four years old, randomly given the service number I338. Kal was part of Fireteam Gamma One (Later known as Anchor Team), and his group, lead by Jay-I425, finished the first exam in second place. This training routine would continue every month for the rest of the year, where Gamma One finally finished in first place. For the next six years, the 126 candidates would train in hand-to-hand combat and weapons training, however, Kal chose to focus on weapons, along with a small course in demolition and medic training, making him somewhat of a jack-of-all-trades. Finally, after he received his augmentations. he was sent on a mission to scout out a Covenant base, in which he was successful, and he was finally given his SPI armor, being deployed alongside his fellow Spartan's on March 1st, 2538. In 2551, he was extracted from the company and given his Mark V armor. Backstory The Fall of Reach During the fall of reach, Kal managed to ambush a Elite patrol and recieve injuries that damaged his MJNIOIR heavily. Requiem Kal ended up aiding Jay and a group of Marines hijack a Covenant Phantom. Other then that, Kal lead small raiding parties, attempting to break the Covenant's front lines. Post-War [[The Spartan's Prayer|The Spartan's Prayer]]'' '' Kal was actually one of the main security Spartan III's, who ended up accidentally breaking one of the navigational computers during a fight between he and Insurrectionist leader Jai Theron, inedibly causing the ship to crash on the Ark. Installation 00 Kal 338 was stationed on the UNSC Spartan's Prayer, much like Jay. However, when he first crashed on Installation 00, he ended up getting lost and was the first of the crew to have a run-in with the Banished. Personality Kal was often harsh towards others, earning the nickname, "Walking Bullet", becoming even more hostile, eventually deciding to channel his anger into his combat. This often caused some Covenant and Banished to fear him, despite a large section of them denying his existence entirely. There were also some moments that he has felt resentment towards the Spartan-IVs, and was also bitter for not being part of the original Alpha company. Appearances Written Stories * Halo: The Spartan's Prayer (First Appearence) * Halo: Incognito Spartan Anchor Team Machinima Series * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Season Seven Other * Bomb (Non-canon) Category:SPARTAN